Tu vas morfler, mon p'tit loup !
by TonyRogers666
Summary: STEREK ! Derek reviens après trois mois d'absence, bien décidé à récupérer Stiles, mais celui-ci ne semble pas près à lui pardonner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

C'était un samedi soir comme tous les autres. Les enfants dormaient tranquillement dans leur lit tandis que les parents se livraient silencieusement à quelques moments intimes. Les Boum Boum provenant du 'Jungle' retentissait et des adolescents se frottaient les uns contre les autres sur la piste de danse. Un samedi soir des plus banals en somme.

Sauf que parmi les danseurs qui se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique, ce trouvais Stiles. En forme comme jamais, il dansait comme il n'avait jamais dansé. Quelqu'un de l'extérieure le trouverait surement vulgaire à sa façon de se trémousser contre les hommes autour de lui. Sa voisine, Madame Darcy, quant à elle serait choqué rien que par le fait qu'il se trouve dans une boîte gay.

Car oui, Stiles Stilinski, le garçon hyperactif qui venait récupérer son journal et nourrir ses chats quand elle partait en vacance chez ses enfants, il était gay.

Bien sûr, personne dans le voisinage n'était au courant, pas même son propre père, Stiles était du genre discret sur sa vie privé. Tellement discret que même Scott l'ignorait. Et après cela, personne n'oserais dire que Stiles ne savait garder un secret.

La musique changea de rythme pour un plus langoureux et le jeune garçon attrapa le premier venu pour entamer un frottement sensuel contre lui.

Heureusement que Danny n'habitais plus a Beacon Hills, étant donné qu'il était un habitué de cette boîte, tout le lycée serait vite au courant de la nouvelle attitude de Stiles.

Car oui, Voilà maintenant 3 mois que le fils du Shériff se comportait bizarrement. Pas qu'avant il eut été normal, loin de là. Mais en ce moment, il était bien plus sarcastique et mystérieux qu'avant. Même Scott ne savait pas la cause du changement de comportement de son meilleur ami. Stiles avait bien trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit…

Passant les bras autour du cou du jeune homme, Stiles se rapprocha et murmura à son oreille des mots que seul un loup garou pourrait entendre en dehors du dis jeune homme. Et malheureusement pour notre jeune Stilinski, un loup garou venait juste de rentrer dans la boîte de nuit. Et aucun des mots qui étaient sorti de la bouche de l'hyperactif ne lui avait échappé.

Un grondement sourd fit vibrer les murs et trembler le sol. Stiles retira la tête du cou de son prétendant pour regarder autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était arrêtais de danser et commençait à s'agiter se demander ce qui se passais. Stiles aussi se posait des questions. La DJ avait arrêté de mixer et regardait vers la porte d'entrer. Les deux battant était ouverts et une silhouette masculine se dessinais dans la lumière du lampadaire juste derrière, donnant un côté très effrayant a la scène.

En regardant l'homme, Stiles vit deux yeux bleu électrique se poser sur lui suivis d'un autre grondement. Alors le jeune homme resta statufié et ouvris la bouche sous l'effet de surprise.

Tout le monde recula d'un pas quand l'homme aux yeux bleus surnaturelles s'élança en direction de la foule. Seul Stiles ne bougea pas, de toute façon, il savait que si l'autre était là, c'était pour lui… Et cette version fut confirmée quand on lui empoigna le bras d'une poigne dur et le traina vers la sortie sans se préoccuper du public autour d'eux.

Bien sûr, si Stiles n'était pas aussi estomaqué, il se serait défendu, aurait crié au viol et aurait frappé son assaillant. On était un Stilinski ou on ne l'était pas. Mais c'était comme si la ligne directive entre son cerveau et ses membres était rompue.

C'est donc sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva dans la rue d'à côté, plaqué contre la paroi froide et humide du mur en pierre. Et ce fut une preuve irréfutable quant à l'identité de son bourreau.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

La voix puissante du loup le fit frémir et il poussa un petit couinement avant de se reprendre. Depuis quand se laissait-il impressionné de la sorte ? Il était Stiles Stilinski, pas un ado terrorisé par le premier loup garou venu !

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et tenta de repousser le loup dont le corps était collé au sien. Mais sa tentative fut veine étant donné la carrure face à lui. Il récolta même un beau grognement.

« Laisses moi ! » Insista-t-il en se débattant.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire, il sentit de suite un pair de crocs frotter contre la peau sensible de son cou. Il se mis donc a paniquer, il ne voulait pas être mordu !

« Lâches moi ! » il tira sur les cheveux du brun pour l'éloigner sans succès. « Bordel Derek ! Lâches moi ! » Il donna un coup de pied bien placé en dernier recours et cela sembla atteindre le loup qui se recula en tenant ses parties intimes.

« Putain…. Stiles…. » Se plaignis le loup courbé, la voix sifflante et les parties engourdi.

« ça t'apprendras ! » s'exclama Stiles énervé avant de le contourner pour partir.

Au moment où il allait sortir de la rue, il fut à nouveau attrapé et plaqué au mur.

« Je n'ai pas fini » grogna-t-il autoritaire

Stiles releva alors deux yeux durs pour les encrer dans ceux bleu électrique de son vis-à-vis.

« Si tu as fini. Il est hors de question que tu reviennes ici et me donne des ordres ! Je ne suis pas ta chose tu entends ? Je vis ma vie comme je le veux et tu n'y peux rien ! Alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher et retourner d'où tu viens et surtout ne plus jamais revenir. T'entends ? JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! » Cria-t-il finalement au bord de la crise de nerf.

Son petit discours eu le mérite de faire reculer Derek. Le jeune humain en profita pour lui donner une bonne gifle et partir à grand pas le plus loin possible.

Le loup quant à lui, une main sur sa joue suite à la douleur engendré par la main du jeune homme.

Derek savait qu'il avait merdé, mais il ne s'imaginer pas cette réaction. Et il allait devoir y mettre toute sa volonté pour se faire pardonner…

* * *

 **Alors, je continu ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Trois heures du matin et Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir… Depuis le retour en fanfare de Derek hier soir, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, et dormir encore moins. Alors son esprit tournait en rond encore et encore. Ce fut même une des rares fois où il fut content d'entendre son réveil sonner le matin.

C'était une nouvelle journée et elle serait bien mieux que la précédente. Il irait en cours, parlerait à ses amis et en aucun cas en penserais à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et oui, pour lui, derek était assimilé à Voldemort, et il était dans son bon droit. Et lui était Harry Potter et il allait le détruire ! Puis ensuite il trouverait un beau Drago avec qui faire sa vie. Son avenir était tout tracé à présent.

C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse que Stiles se leva enfin de son lit pour aller sous la douche avant de s'habiller pour les cours. Il avait opté pour un Jeans noir et une chemise blanche, classe quoi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait être sublime, c'était une intuition. Si bien qu'il se coiffa même la tignasse, ce qui était un exploit.

Deux pains au lait dans le gosier, il monta dans sa Jeep et roula pour atteindre sa place de parking attitré dans la cours du lycée. Scott l'attendait déjà à côté de sa moto avec un air suspicieux.

« Tu t'es coiffé ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

« Hey ouai Scotty, je voulais pas faire tâche à côté de toi tu comprends ? » répliquais Stiles avec un souris taquin.

Le loup le regarda encore un moment suspicieux puis fini par hausser les épaules.

« On a une interro surprise en éco » informa-t-il alors qu'ils passaient les portes.

Stiles fronça les sourcils

« Attends, le principe d'une interro surprise c'est censé être justement surprise ? Je ne vois pas l'intêret sinon…. Ce serait plus logique d'appeler ça une interro tout cours. Fin c'est que mon avis hein, après tout je… »

« Stiles ! Calme toi, c'est juste Finctock qui l'a laissé échapper ce matin à Danny » le coupa le brun.

« Ah… » Répondit-il simplement sous les yeux inquiet de son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive depuis un bout de temps ? »

« Rien » maugréa-t-il avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe, coupant court à toute discussion.

Scott soupira puis alla s'asseoir lui aussi, se préparant pour l'interro pas si surprise que ça.

Quand la cloche sonna, Stiles avait déjà fini depuis 15 minutes et s'amusait à griffonner sur son cahier. Il se mit donc en direction du prochain cours ou Scott tenta à nouveau de le questionner, mais il resta de marbre. A l'heure du déjeuner, enfin la liberté. Comme tous les lundis, ils terminaient à 12h.

Et à en juger par la camaro garée à la sortie du lycée, il y en avait un qui c'était renseigné. Stiles fit comme si ne l'avait pas vu, dis au revoir à Scott qui lui se dirigeait vers Derek, et se rendit à sa voiture. De dos, il ne vit pas Scott le regarder l'air de dire « hey mec, tu es sur les nerfs depuis qu'il est parti et maintenant qu'il est là tu l'ignore ? »

Mais Stiles n'y prêta pas attention, il était bien trop occupé à regarder sa voiture. Quelque chose clochait…Ses roues…. Elles étaient à plat. Et pas qu'une, non les quatres. Comme si quelqu'un les avait délibérément crevées. Le jeune homme lança alors un regard meurtrier envers le loup, il aviat crevé sa titine. Tout un tas de jurons lui passa par l'esprit pour qualifier le loup. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, toujours accompagné de Scott, d'un pas décidé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! » commença l'humain sous le regard d'incompréhension des deux loups.

Scott fut le premier à prendre la parole

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« De quoi je parle ?! T'as qu'à demander à ton grand ami ! » Dit-il n'ayant pas lâché Derek des yeux, plaçant clairement sa colère contre lui. Scott quant à lui pris exemple sur son meilleur ami et interrogea Derek du regard.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » répondit-il simplement

« Pas de quoi je parle ! Tu te fou de moi ! Je te parle de ma voiture abrutis ! » Grognement de la part de Derek « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? Ça te faisait hier que j'ai une voiture plus belle que la tienne ?! Je m'en fiche, tu vas payer les réparations, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras ! » Fini Stiles, le doigt pointé à quelques centimètres de visage du loup.

« J'ai pas touché à ta voiture Stiles, mais si tu veux je peux te ramener pour que tu appelles une dépanneuse. » répondit-il

« AH ! c'était pour ça alors ! Tu espérais que je montrais avec toi si j'avais plus de voiture ! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris notre petite discussion, je veux plus que tu m'approche ! Ça y est ? C'est rentré dans ton gros crane de loup garou ? Alors rêve pas, même si je n'ai pas de voiture, je préférerais rentrer à pieds que monter avec toi ! »

Derek allait répondre quand Scott, qui commençait à être largué pris parole :

« Je comprends pas, pourquoi tu veux pas monter avec lui ? Et c'est quoi cette discussion ? » Interrogea-t-il les sourcils fronçaient.

Stiles le regarda surpris de sa présence qu'il avait oubliée

« Euh… Il conduit comme un pied, je veux rentrer vivant moi ! » Improvisa-t-il et cela sembla convenir à Scott qui hocha la tête avec une mimique.

« Je ferais attention Stiles, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul, en plus il risque de pleuvoir. » réattaqua Derek. Stiles lui jeta un regard mauvais discrètement. Et Scott approuva Derek.

« Puisqu'il te dis qu'il fera attention…. »

Stiles maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante, il était piégé, s'il refusait, Scott se douterait de quelque chose.

« Très bien, mais t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux » finit-il par céder en regardant Derek.

« Je garderais les yeux sur la route » dit-il en contournant la voiture pour s'installer côté conducteur.

Scott regarda Stiles.

« Bon... bah je crois que pour le ciné c'est mort sans ta voiture, je suis désolé, je sais que c'est le dernier jour et que tu voulais le voir. Mais on le téléchargera et on le regardera chez toi » dit-il en souriant.

Stiles lui servis un sourire

« T'inquiète, on se voit demain » Intérieurement, tout en lui criait à la trahison.

Il monta côté passager sans un mot et s'attacha, attendant que Derek démarre. Le début du trajet se fit silencieusement. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la rue du jeune homme. C'est quand Derek ne s'arrêta pas qu'il prit la parole.

« Hey ! C'est là que j'habite ! » Dit-il en pointant la rue du doigt.

« Je sais » répondit le loup évasif

« Alors arrête toi ! »

« Non. »

Grognement de frustration de la part de l'hyperactif.

« Me kidnapper, sérieusement ? t'as rien trouvé de mieux ! Je te signale que mon père est le sheriff, ce n'est pas la plus brillante des idées que tu es eu. En considérant que tu as déjà eu des idées brillantes bien sûr, ce que je doute. Alors tu es gentil et tu fais demi-tour ! »

« Non Stiles, je dois passer prendre de l'essence » répondit le loup comme si c'était normale

« Et t'aurais pas pu y aller après, sans moi ! » s'écria l'humain

« Non. »

« Je… »

Stiles ne savait plus quoi répondre, ce loup l'exaspérait ! Il s'enfonça alors dans son siège, boudant clairement. Derek lui lança quelque petits regards et leva les yeux au ciel, continuant à rouler jusque la station essence. Stiles campa sur ses positions alors que le loup remplissait le réservoir. Ce ne fut que quand il remonta qu'il regarda le garçon.

« Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il

Stiles releva des yeux assassins sur lui

« oh je sais pas, c'est quoi à ton avis le temps de renfrogna je pour quelqu'un qui se fait kidnapper ? » dit-il sarcastique

« Tu exagère, je t'ai pas kidnappé. » souffla le loup en démarrant. Il se tu un instant, paraîtant dans ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Dis, j'ai entendu Scott dire que vous deviez aller au cinéma cette aprèm… Fin… si tu veux, comme tu n'as plus de voiture… je veux bien t'emmener….. Tu vois, j'ai rien à faire alors ça me dérange pas. » Rajouta le loup afin de ne pas trop paraître désespéré.

Stiles le regarda suspicieusement.

« T'as tout organisé ou quoi ? Tu casse ma voiture le jours où je devais aller au ciné, je suis obligé de monter dans la tienne et je vais au ciné avec toi ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Un rendez-vous ? » Cingla l'humain

Derek fis une mimique renfrogner en secouant la tête

« C'est en aucun cas un rendez-vous, j'ai juste rien de mieux à faire. » assura-t-il

« Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui t'arrive, ta petite crise de jalousie, et maintenant ça. Tu sais, si tu veux recoucher avec moi, tu le demande clairement, je te dis non et on en parle plus. » S'exclama Stiles.

Le loup leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en soufflant de lassitude.

« Tu veux y aller au cinéma oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il, préférant oublier la dernière remarque du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui pesa le pour et le contre une minute dans sa tête avant de répondre.

« Tu as de la chance que c'est le dernier jour pour mon film…. Mais je te préviens, on va voir ce que je veux et c'est toi qui paye » affirma-t-il sous un haussement de sourcil du loup.

« Très bien, de toute façon c'est moi qui t'invite, donc je paie. »

« Et à part ça, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous » maugréa l'humain.

Ignorant une nouvelle fois sa réplique, Derek se gara sur le parking du cinéma et descendis sous le regard d'un Stiles quelque peu choqué.

« Attends, t'avais pris la direction du ciné avant même que je te dise oui ?! » s'indigna-t-il, les yeux plissaient.

« Tais-toi un peu » souffla le loup « Dis-moi plutôt qu'elle film tu veux aller voir. »

Stiles s'arrêta un instant, encore plus indigné par ces paroles alors que le loup continuait à marcher, le distançant. Reprenant une marche rapide derrière le brun :

« Hé, tu me dis pas de me taire ! Je parle si je veux, on est en démocratie à ce que je sache, les droits de l'Homme du connais ? »

Derek soupira pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et embrasser cette bouche bien trop bavarde, ou la bâillonner, il hésitait encore.

« hé, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! Espèce de mal élevé ! » Renchérit l'humain.

« Et tu veux que je dise quoi ? Tu parles bien assez pour deux. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire taire l'adolescent. Fin rien qu'une minute.

« Tu sais même si je parle pour deux ça t'empêche pas de répondre, c'est une forme de politesse, comme ne pas crever les roues de la voiture de quelqu'un. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas moi. Par contre toi tu m'as pas dit le film que tu voulais aller voir. »

« Moi je suis sûr que c'est toi. Et je veux aller voir JurassicWorld, et en 3D. Et je veux du popcorn et des kit kat boule. Du popcorn sucré ça va de soi. Salé c'est vraiment dégueulasse, une fois, j'ai était dans un ciné avec l'amie d'une amie et elle avait pris du popcorn salé… j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait pas coller entre nous. » Divagua le jeune homme, accueillit par le silence du loup garou qui paya deux entrées avant d'aller chercher les confiseries.

« Tu comprends, il y a des signe qui trompes pas, et si quelqu'un prend du popcorn salé, c'est le pire des signe, pire que le signe quand quelqu'un mange du yaourt avec du pain » Continua l'hyperactif quand ils entrèrent dans la salle.

« Faut qu'on se mette tout devant, quand c'est en 3D c'est mieux. Parce que même si on doit lever la tête, on a une vue panoramique, donc on aura vraiment l'impression d'y être. En plus c'est carrément un film à aller voir en 3D, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un dinosaure à quelques centimètres de son visage. »

Derek posa sa tête en arrière sur le siège

« Faite le taire… » Grogna-t-il tout bas.

« Je t'ai entendu tu sais » réprimanda Stiles en le regardant.

« Oui je sais » soupira le loup.

« De toute façon tu le mérite, tu as voulu m'emmener au ciné alors assume. Tu veux un kit kat ? ou un popcorn ? » Proposa l'humain en tendant les deux pots.

« Non » répondit le loup

« Très bien, et bas reste. Mais tu sais, ce qui est bien quand on prend les deux, c'est que si tu prends un de chaque, ça fait un popcorn au chocolat. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais pas ce que tu rate franchement. » Il s'arrêta de parler une minute pour manger son popcorn au chocolat et mis ses lunettes 3D.

« Tu trouves que ça me va bien ? J'ai une tête à lunette ? Ca doit me donner un petit côté intello, ou bien geek non ? »

« Tu es un geek Stiles » répondis le loup sans même me regarder.

Stiles s'apprêta à répliquer mais les lumières s'éteignirent annonçant le début du film.

« Chut, maintenant plus un bruit » dit-il en regardant Derek sérieusement. Derek qui de son côté arqua un sourcil l'air de dire « tu es sérieux là ? » Mais il resta silencieux et le film débuta.

Dès les premières minute jusqu'au générique de fin, Stiles était captivé par l'écran. Si captivé qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard de Derek posé sur lui tout le long de la séance, l'observant à la dérobé.

Au moment de sortir, Stiles repris ses élucubrations.

« C'était vraiment génial ! Non mais tu as vus les effets spéciaux ! » S'enthousiasma l'humain

« oui Stiles, j'étais avec toi dans la salle » répondis Derek d'une voix morgne.

« Rabat joie... Ça t'arrive jamais d'avoir une conversation ? Ah non, j'oublié, parler c'est pas ton truc, tu préfères t'enfuir comme un voleur. » Trancha-t-il, faisant allusion à ce qui s'était passé avant son départ.

Derek souffla et démarra.

« Tu dramatise, je me suis pas enfuit comme un voleur. J'avais des choses à faire. » Répliqua derek ignorant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« JE DRAMATISE ? Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama le jeune homme « Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis moi le lendemain ? Tu t'es servi de moi ! Mais comme monsieur avait des choses à faire, je dois tout oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Et bah rêve pas ! je suis pas prêt d'oublier ! »

Le loup soupira à nouveau

« Oui, ta réaction est disproportionné, j'ai pas tué un membre de ta famille et je t'ai pas violé. Que tu te sentes vexé d'accord, mais tu exagère. » Répondis calmement le loup. Calme qui contrastait clairement avec la colère provenant de l'humain.

« Ah oui ?! Donc comme tu m'as pas violé je dois me sentir honoré ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ! T'es qu'n crétin de loup garou ! J'ai même pas le mot pour te désigner tellement tu es un crétin ! »

« C'est moi le crétin ? Je te frais dire que c'est pas moi que j'ai retrouvé dans une boîte à me frotter au premier mec venu ! peut-être que j'ai merdé mais ça t'obligeais pas à te conduire comme une pute ! » Cracha le loup maintenant irrité par les paroles du jeune homme.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« Arrête-toi. »

Derek tourna la tête vers lui une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau la route en secouant le tête avec sa mimique contrariée.

« Derek arrête toi ou je saute de la voiture en marche. »

« Tu le feras pas. » affirme-t-il

« Très bien »

Stiles se détacha et mis la main sur la poignée prêt à l'ouvrir quand Derek repris la parole

« Arrête, c'est bon je m'arrête. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas et sorti de la voiture une fois celle-ci arrêtée et marcha au bord de la route, ignorant le loup.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? Remontes dans la voiture ! »

« Va brosser ton poil de loup garou ! Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette voiture ! » cracha-t-il, clairement énervé.

« Stiles, je vais pas te suivre jusque chez toi, soit tu montes soit du rentre à pied. »

« Ba dégage, je montrais pas avec un toi ! Je te déteste ! »

« Très bien » répondis le loup les deux serrée.

La voiture accéléra et laissa Stiles seul à environ 3 kilomètres de chez lui. Il passa le reste du trajet à vociférer sur Derek et son cerveau trop petit pour connaître les bonnes manières.

De son côté, Derek rentra dans son loft toujours énervé. Une fois garé, il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et rayon la première ligne « Emmener Stiles au cinéma ». En dessous, suivait une longue liste de choses qu'il pourrait faire qui l'aideraient à se faire pardonner. Et la première était un cuisant échec. Il avait eu l'idée quand il avait décidé de revenir à Beacons Hill. Il ne pouvait pas décemment revenir sans un plan d'attaque. Alors il avait créé cette liste.

Il souffla et sortit de la voiture pour monter dans son loft. Une fois chez lui, il s'affala dans son canapé, se traitant mentalement de crétin.

« Un piano. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix et se retourna

« C'est ce que je veux en guise de remercîment pour avoir fait en sorte que Stiles monte avec toi. Un piano. » Répéta la voix

« Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es échappé de l'asile ? » Interrogea Derek sur ses gardes.

« Tu me vexe la, jamais je ferais ça ! Ils m'ont relâchés, tu comprends, quand ils ont vus à quel point j'étais saint d'esprit… » Répliqua l'oncle et Derek pouvait clairement entendre qu'il mentait. Mais il ne demanda pas plus, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par faire en sorte que Stiles monte avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Peter eu un sourire diabolique

« Tu crois que les roues de sa voitures se sont crevées toutes seules ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » soupçonna Derek

« Roh, ça fait des années que tu bave sur ton hyperactif, j'ai un cœur tout de même. Puis j'avais vraiment envie d'un piano. »

* * *

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Apres de long mois d'absence, je poste enfin le chapitre 3... désolé pour l'attente :/

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles, une fois de plus, ne parvenait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La lumière rouge de son réveil indiquait 3 :07. Demain, il commençait à 8 heure, mais ça son cerveau semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Non, Monsieur été bien trop occupé à chercher un moyen de se venger.

Car oui, le cap de la tristesse passé, il en était maintenant à la phase vengeance. De quel droit Derek l'avait traité de pute ?! Et surtout, depuis quand danser avec quelqu'un en boîte de nuit faisait de vous une pute ? Il n'avait pas couché avec tout de même !

L'adolescent se retourna dans son lit en grognant. La lumière de la lune passait par la fenêtre et éclairait la porte fermée. Il soupira une énième fois et se força à fermer les yeux pour dormir. Et ce fut une fois de plus un échec. Seulement cette fois-ci, quelque chose le força à ouvrir les yeux. Trois petits coups sur la fenêtre. La position de son lit l'empêchait de voir qui s'y trouvais

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur ses gardes. Qui pouvait bien venir toquer à cette heure-ci ? Un ennemi n'aurait certainement pas prit la peine de toquer et cela le rassura un peu. Il se leva et regarda à la fenêtre. Surpris, il ouvrit quand même la fenêtre :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il en frottant ses yeux.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

Stiles soupira et acquiesça.

Peter enjamba la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau sans un bruit.

Commençant à perdre patiente, Stiles ferma la fenêtre pour empêcher le froid de rentrer et se tourna vers son invité en croisant les bras :

« Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? » réitéra-t-il.

« Je suis venu te demander un service » annonça le loup avec un sourire que l'adolescent qualifierait de tout sauf rassurant.

Mais tout de même, sa curiosité légendaire le rattrapait et il mourrait d'envie de savoir en quoi le grand Peter Hale pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui, lui le pauvre petit humain. Pourvu que ça n'ai pas à voir avec derek, pria mentalement le jeune homme.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que mon humble personne pourrait faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« Et bien figures-toi que j'ai ressemant fait acquisition d'un piano » commença à expliquer Peter « et j'ai entendu dire que tu savais en jouer, donc je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'apprendre. Tu imagines, j'ai lu d'un un article que les hommes qui jouaient du piano avaient trois fois plus de chances d'emballer, alors tu imagines ? déjà que j'ai un succès fou, alors avec le piano, personne ne pourra me résister ! »

Stiles le regarda sans ciller, le visage inexpressif.

« et en quoi ça me regarde ? »

« je te paierais bien sur, avec l'argent, tu pourras t'acheter des jeux video, des dvd, des clopes, de la coke… bref, tout ce don un adolescent de ton age peut réver » dis le loup en haussant les épaules.

Stiles plissa les yeux

« je ne suis pas un drogué. » grogna-t-il.

Evidemment que la proposition d'oncle Peter était intéressante et ce serait égoïste de sa part de refuser étant donner les problèmes d'argent auxquels devait faire face son père... C'est donc résigné que Stiles leva les yeux vers son nouvel employeur.

« c'est quoi les conditions ? et surtout tu paies combien ? »

Peter eu un sourire triompheur

« je propose vingts dollars la séance d'une heure ? et disons que tu viendrais tous les jours après les cours ? » proposa-t-il

Stiles réfléchis une minute avant d'acquiescer

« très bien, je passerais demain vers 17h30. Et comme je reviens du lycée et que je n'aurais pas manger, prévois un truc a grignoter, j'aime tout ce qui est à base de chocolat »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête. Il se leva de la chaise et lança un « à demain » a Stiles avant de quitter la chambre de la même manière qu'il était venu, par la fenêtre.

Une fois seul, Stiles se rallongea et soupira fortement, dans quoi s'était il encore embarqué …

* * *

Je m'excuse pour les fautes et espère que ça vous aura plus ! cette fois-ci, le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas un ans après, je l'ai déjà écrit ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 qui arrive rapidement, je suis fier de moi ! :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Stiles mit le frein à main et enleva les clefs du contact. Il se trouvait devant le manoir Hale et mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour. La présence de la Camaro lui indiquait la présence de son propriétaire dans la maison et Stiles redoutait plus que tout une confrontation avec le dis propriétaire. Mais il avait tout prévu jusqu'au moindre détail. Il allait toquer, Peter lui ouvrirait, puis il pourrait manger un morceau, espérons du chocolat. Et enfin, ils commenceraient leur leçon de piano qui durerait une heure. Derek, quant à lui, resterait enfermé dans sa chambre.

Stiles hocha la tête avec conviction et sorti de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré pour toquer.

 _Toc toc toc…_

A peine dix secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Stiles s'apprêtait à dire bonjours mais il fut coupé en voyant la silhouette se dessinant devant lui.

« Derek ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Tu t'attendais à qui ? J'habite ici. Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda le loup.

Stiles fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible et secoua la tête. Il mit la main sur le torse de Derek pour le pousser à l'intérieur. Celui-ci frissonna et le regardait surpris. Seulement, la suite ne se passa pas comme il aurait pu l'imaginer. Stiles ne se jeta pas sur lui pour l'embrasser mais prit la poignée de la porte pour la refermer brusquement en sortant

Derrière la porte, Derek resta figé ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour Stiles, c'était clair, il avait toqué à la porte, jusque là tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Mais ce n'était pas Peter qui avait ouvert, c'était Derek. Donc la solution à ce problème semblait simple, il allait recommencer une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, Peter serait derrière cette porte.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit une fois de plus sur Derek.

« Je peux s'avoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda le loup un peu perdu.

C'est alors que l'humain se résigna, son plan ne marcherait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il pouvait gérer ce genre de situation.

« Je suis venu voir Peter, il est là ? » Questionna-t-il sans faire plus attention que ça Derek

« Et pourquoi tu veux voir Peter ? » grogna Derek peu ravi d'être ignoré de la sorte. Ahh jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

« ça te regarde ? » répliqua Stiles sur la défensive

« oui ça me regarde, c'est chez moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, alors ce que tu veux faire avec mon oncle sous mon toit, ça me regarde » Derek crispa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte, énervé.

« On va baiser ! » provoqua Stiles « Il est où le problème ?! Il me paie vingt dollars de l'heure, comme il est mignon je lui ai fais un prix, mes autres clients paient le double ! » cracha Stiles en faisant référence à la fois où le loup l'avait traité de pute.

Bon c'était clair que c'était un énorme mensonge, mais Derek l'énervait à faire comme si il avait quelque chose à dire sur ses faits et gestes.

« Stiles… » grogna Derek entre ses dents

« Mais si tu veux pas qu'on fasse ça chez toi pas de problème, on le fera dans ma voiture ! Je suis souple donc ça le fera nikel. » renchéri le plus jeune.

Imaginer Stiles faisant l'amour avec Peter dans sa voiture évinça la dernière parcelle de lucidité de Derek et le loup en lui prit le dessus. Stiles était son compagnon et personne ne poserait la patte dessus ! Prit d'un élan de possessivité, Derek se jeta sur son humain et captura sa bouche de la sienne.

Surpris, Stiles écarquilla les yeux et tenta de le repousser mais derek ne bougea pas d'un yota et le poussa autoritairement mais doucement contre le mur, sans quitter ses lèvres. Stiles voulait crier au scandale mais son cerveau devait s'être fait la mal. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser timidement, c'était plus fort que lui.

Comme si le loup de Derek était rassuré quant au fait que Stiles était sa propriété, Derek repris peu à peu ses esprits mais ne cessa pas le baiser, le rendant juste plus doux.

De son coté, Stiles se sentait bien, c'était comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis tout ce temps. Derek embrassait bien mais ça il le savait déjà, et même plus…

« Dites-le si je vous dérange hein » se fit entendre la voix de Peter juste derrière eux.

Derek décrocha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles

« Tu nous déranges » informa-t-il avant de reprendre son baiser.

Stiles sourit légèrement contre ses lèvres mais le repoussa doucement. Derek émis un petit grognement de protestation mais se laissa faire, posant son front contre celui de l'hyperactif en fermant les yeux.

« Stiles, je te paie pas pour t'occuper de Derek mais pour t'occuper de moi, alors au travail » ordonna le plus âgé.

Derek, lui, relava la tête et regarda Stiles perdu avec l'ombre d'un regard triste.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu étais venu pour Peter ? »

« bah ouai » répondis stiles en se décollant du mur pour se rapprocher de Peter, bien décidé à faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais existé.

Derek serra les dents « très bien » siffla-t-il avant que Peter ne reprenne la parole en regardant Stiles

« j'ai acheté ce que tu m'as demandé »

« cool » s'enthousiasma le jeune homme « je suis bien meilleur le ventre plein ! » affirma-t-il en rentrant dans le manoir suivis de Peter.

A présent seul, derek donna un coup de poing dans le mur de pierre du manoir. Stiles sortait avec Peter ? Stiles couchait avec Peter ? La rage, la colère et le chagrin commençait à le submerger et il prenait peu à peu sa forme de loup garou, ses yeux virant au bleu électrique.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles finissait son gâteau au chocolat en montant dans la chambre de Peter. C'était une chambre très classique, presque impersonnelle. Un piano a queue noir trônait fièrement sous la fenêtre.

« Tu as des bases ? » demanda le plus jeune en prenant la chaise de bureau pour s'installer à coté du loup devant le piano.

« Je connais l'emplacement des notes, c'est tout » répondit Peter.

Stiles souffla, ça allait prendre du temps

« Et tu voudrais jouer quelle musique ? »

Avant que Peter n'ai le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, sortant de ses gonds et finissant par terre. Un Derek en colère et transformé étant la cause de ce dérangement.

Les deux pianistes sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Stiles n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se faisait emmener de force par un loup garou bien trop en colère.

Peter soupira mais ne s'interposa pas, résigné.

Derek, dominé par le loup en lui n'avait pas remarquer que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient en aucun cas entrain de se livrer à des moments de débauches. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était marqué son compagnon !

Stiles, lui, commençait à avoir vraiment peur quand Derek le jeta sur son propre lit et se mit sur lui. Il n'allait pas le violer tout de même, n'est ce pas ? Mais derek ne semblait plus être présent et son coté animal avait pris le dessus, seulement la raison échappait encore au jeune humain. En quoi le fait d'apprendre le piano à Peter pouvait mettre Derek dans cet état ? Il était loin de se douter que Derek pensait que ce qu'il avait dis pour l'énerver auparavant à propos de lui et Peter était vrai.

Le loup passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Alors Stiles se mis à se débattre, sentant que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment.

* * *

Voilà !^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

A moi ! A moi ! A moi !

Voilà ce que le cerveau de Derek ne cessait de se répéter ! Stiles était son compagnon ! Fin il ne l'était pas encore mais il le serait !

Et imaginer Peter avec lui, l'embrassant, le touchant, le caressant…. Non il ne pouvait pas ! Son loup non plus ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

C'était à lui de l'embrasser, de le toucher et de le caresser !

Alors Derek allait tout faire pour le récupérer, il lui ramènerait la lune s'il le fallait !

« Derek… » Gémit Stiles quand le loup mordilla son cou en continuant de caresser son torse, il avait tellement envie de lui…

Derek aurait dû se sentir fière que son humain gémisse son prénom, mais le gémissement en question n'était pas signe de désir. Fin peut être un petit peu… mais c'était de la peur qui en ressortait principalement et ça le loup ne l'avait pas manqué…

Il stoppa net tout mouvement et l'humain poussa un soupire rassuré.

« Je suis désolé… » Souffla le loup, laissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune mais ayant arrêté de mordiller. Il avait même repris son visage humain.

Stiles se racla la gorge et murmura :

« C'est pas grave… » il y eu un moment de silence avant que l'adolescent n'ose demander « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle ? »

Stiles gigota nerveusement, Derek toujours sur lui le visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Je veux pas que Peter te touche… » grogna le loup en raffermissant sa prise sur le plus jeune.

« Que Peter me touche ? » demanda Stiles sans comprendre « je lui apprends à jouer du piano, il n'a pas besoin de me toucher. » dit-il comme une évidence.

Derek se redressa brusquement en le regardant dans les yeux

« Comment ça ? Mais tu avais dis que … et il a dis que … » argumenta le loup cherchant à comprendre.

Stiles plissa les yeux commençant à comprendre

« Attends, tu pensais que je couchais avec ton oncle pour de l'argent ? Sérieusement ?! T'es pas croyable ! Merde Derek, je suis pas une pute ! » S'énerva Stiles vexé.

« Mais … quand je t'ai embrassé, il a dis qu'il te payait pas pour t'occuper de moi mais de lui. Et après tu l'as suivi dans sa chambre… » Tenta d'expliquer le loup.

« Oui, pour lui apprendre le piano, à sa demande ! J'arrive pas croire que tu ais cru que je…. » S'offusqua Stiles

« Mais tu voulais que je pense quoi ? C'était le plus logique ! » Se défendis le loup, tout de même soulager d'apprendre que Stiles ne voyais pas Peter pour autre chose que des leçons de piano.

« La vache, c'est fou l'estime que tu as de moi ! Et je ne sais pas moi, t'aurais pu penser n'importe quoi, mais pas que je vendais mon corps à ton oncle pour de l'argent ! » S'énerva de plus belle l'hyperactif « dégages maintenant, je rentre chez moi ! »

Derek le regarda et ne bougea pas « non, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça, tu y as fais allusion et après Peter est arrivé avec ses phrases à double sens, je me suis laissé emporter. J'étais jaloux…. » Avoua finalement le loup.

« On est pas ensemble toi et moi à ce que je sache » claqua Stiles.

« Je sais… »

Stiles leva les yeux devant l'air triste de Derek.

« Tu sais que tu es culotté quand même. Tu veux que je te rappel qui de nous deux à tout foutu en l'air en se barrant comme un lâche ? Notre relation était fini avant même d'avoir commencé »

Le moment était venu… Derek savait qu'il viendrait ce moment. Le moment de tout dire à Stiles, de dire qu'il avait été terrifié a l'idée d'avoir couché avec un homme, que même s'il existait des loups avec un compagnon male, lui qui se croyait hétéro. Son loup avait choisi Stiles mais l'humain en lui n'était pas prêt.

Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes, lui et son loup voulaient Stiles, ils le voulaient vraiment ! Alors Derek se mis à table…

« Je suis désolé Stiles, quand on a couché ensemble, ce n'était pas prévu, mon loup était attiré par toi mais le partie humaine en moi te repoussait. Quand je me suis réveillé et que tu été là, j'ai refusé ce qui s'était passé… » Avoua Derek sans regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

« Et tu avais besoin de partir de la ville ? Pendant trois mois ? T'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti moi ! C'était ma première fois et quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là ! J'étais pas perdue et même pas chez moi ! »

Derek eu la correction de paraitre coupable et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis là maintenant… et je m'excuse Stiles, je vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. »

Stiles soupira

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-il

Stiles voulait que les choses soient claires, il ne voulait pas de non-dis, pas de surprise. Si Derek était vraiment revenu pour lui, alors très bien, mais il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras aussi facilement.

Derek se renfrogna et remit la tête dans le cou de l'humain en grognant pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

Stiles ricana

« Très mature, vraiment. Mais tu as beau grogner autant que tu veux, tu n'y couperas pas. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux » Dit-il en le repoussant doucement de sur lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, le fixant en attendant une réponse.

Derek soupira et se leva du lit pour commencer a marcher de long en large, cherchant ses mots

« Je pense que je voudrais qu'on soit un couple… fin j'imagine… On pourrait essayer du moins… » Essaya de sortir le loup sans trop se ridiculiser.

Stiles ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il resta là, assis à le regarder. L'air de dire « tu peux faire mieux »

Derek soupira

« Et je voudrais aussi surement que tu me pardonne de t'avoir lâchement abandonné lors de ta première fois et d'être parti pendant trois mois après. » grogna Derek « voilà, t'es content là ? » dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

Stiles souris et se rapprocha en marchant sur les genoux jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Très content oui » sourit-il en attrapant le loup par le t-shirt pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! :)

Alors pour la suite, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis, est-ce que Stiles pardonne à derek directement ou est-ce qu'il lui en fait baver un petit peu avant ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Salut ! Et oui me revoilà après de longs mois ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Derek fut surpris mais répondis tout de même au baiser. Plus que d'y répondre même, il en prit l'avantage et allongea l'hyperactif sur le lit pour s'installer au-dessus de lui, tout ça, sans séparer leurs lèvres.

Au début, Stiles se laissa faire puis, il décida que non, c'était bien trop facile. Alors il repoussa doucement le loup pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Quand il releva les yeux vers Derek, celui-ci le regardait avec un regard interrogateur mais plein de désir. Immédiatement, Stiles regarda ailleurs car, s'il regardait Derek une seconde de plus, il céderait.

« Pourquoi tu me repousses ? » demanda Derek « c'est toi qui m'a embrassé »

« Oui, je t'ai embrassé, mais c'était pas une invitation à faire plus. Ne croit pas que tout est oublié et qu'on va former un couple dans la seconde. Si vraiment tu me veux, tu vas devoir le prouver, alors crois-moi, tu vas morfler mon p'tit loup » Stiles fini sa phrase contre l'oreille de Derek qui frissonna.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse » souffla Derek entre ses lèvres.

« Pour l'instant rien, mais je te tiendrais au courant » dit Stiles en se mettant debout.

« Mais… on est ensemble ? Officiellement et exclusivement ? » Demanda Derek incertain.

Stiles se mit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux

« On peut dire ça, officiellement oui, mais exclusivement ça tient que pour toi, moi, je suis libre pour l'instant. » répondit le jeune homme ce qui sembla ne pas plaire au loup.

« Comment ça tu es libre ? Si on est ensemble tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ! » S'énerva Derek dont le l'idée que, lui, devrait rester fidèle et pas Stiles, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pas qu'il comptait aller voir ailleurs mais il ne comptait pas laisser Stiles aller voir ailleurs !

« C'est ça ou rien. Je te l'ai dis, tu veux être avec moi, très bien, mais je ne compte pas te faciliter la tâche. Il manquerait plus que je passe au-dessus du fait que tu te sois comporté comme un crétin et que tu me refasses le même coup dans quelque jours. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, et si tu veux que ça revienne, tu dois accepter mes conditions. » Expliqua Stiles mortellement sérieux.

Le loup le regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable et fini par hocher la tête. Il prendrait tout ce que Stiles lui donnerait.

« Très bien ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je dois encore son cours de piano à Peter » dit le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais avant d'avoir atteint la poigné, il fut tiré en arrière et collé au torse de Derek.

« Il y a une réunion de la meute demain soir, tu seras là ? » demanda le loup.

« Je croyais que je ne faisais pas vraiment parti de la meute, je ne suis pas un loup-garou moi » répliqua Stiles.

« Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la meute, encore plus maintenant que tu es mon compagnon » affirma Derek.

« Je suis le compagnon de personne moi Sourwolf ! »

La façon dont Derek disait qu'il était son compagnon le mettait mal à l'aise. Premièrement parce que cela signifiait que Stiles était sa chose, mais surtout parce que cela impliquait aussi qu'il était la personne la plus important aux yeux du loup. Et ça, Stiles ne voulait pas le savoir, il parvenait à peine à accepter de laisser sa rancune de côté pour être avec le loup, alors ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans de grands déballage de sentiment. Il fut coupé dans ses pensé par Derek qui repris la parole

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que mon loup t'a choisis, tu es mon compagnon au sens propre, je suis lié à toi au sens mystique » expliqua le loup.

« Comment ça au sens mystique ? Ça implique quoi ça ? Et pourquoi Scott n'a pas ressenti ça avec Kira ou Alison ? »

Derek soupira avant de se lancer dans une explication.

« Pour faire court, un loup n'a qu'un seul compagnon, donc Scott n'a surement pas rencontré la bonne personne. D'ailleurs, certain loup ne rencontre jamais leur compagnon, mais cela n'empêche pas de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à ce que cela implique, c'est un lien fort mais à sens unique. Seul le loup ressent ce lien. Pour un loup, être avec son compagnon le rend plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile… ça déculpe ses capacité. Le loup est aussi extrêmement jaloux et possessif.. »

« J'aurais pas deviné » coupa Stiles avec sarcasme. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et repris comme si Stiles n'avais rien dit.

« Le loup a toujours envie de marqué son compagnon, d'être prêt de lui. Enfin, quand le compagnon d'un loup meurt, le loup se laisse mourir, ne pouvant vivre sans lui. » Fini Derek.

Stiles resta sans voie une minute puis pris la parole :

« Et je suis ton compagnon ? Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » Demanda Stiles mal à l'aise à l'idée que Derek pourrait se laisser mourir pour lui. Quand il pense qu'il y a quelques mois, Derek le détestais, ou faisait semblant, et maintenant, il disait être son compagnon.

« Je l'ai senti, le jour de ta majorité. Un loup ne ressent son compagnon qu'à partir du moment où celui-ci est majeur. »

Stiles hocha la tête, trop d'information d'un coup pour lui, il avait besoin de repenser à ça à tête reposée.

« Je vais aller voir Peter, on se voit à la réunion de meute » dis Stiles avant d'embrasser doucement la joue de Derek. Il quitta ensuite la chambre et rejoins Peter dans la sienne.

Une heure après, il quitta le manoir Hale sans voir Derek et rentra chez lui pour réfléchir.

Allongé dans son lit, Stiles repensait aux mots Derek. Son compagnon… Un partie de Stiles était folle de joie et voulait retrouver le loup pour l'embrasser et lui pardonner afin de vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui. Mais l'autre partie de lui voulait se venger et que Derek paye son abandon… Alors après mures réflexion, L'humain décida que oui, il voulait être le compagnon de Derek, mais tout en étant avec lui, il pouvait bien le faire payer un petit peu.

* * *

 **Et voilà, bientôt la suite promis ! j'attends vos impression ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je remercie tout les gens qui ont commenté le chapitre d'avant, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7

La journée était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Stiles n'avait pas vu le temps passer et maintenant il prenait la route pour se rendre au manoir. Une réunion de meute le soir, quelle idée ! En plus il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger et son ventre criait famine. Quand il arriva, tout le monde était déjà là, assis sur les canapés. Il posa son sac de cours par terre et vint s'asseoir à coté de Scott.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la meute.

« Rien, on vient de s'installer » répondis Derek qui venait de la cuisine avec des pizzas.

Les yeux de Stiles se focalisèrent immédiatement sur les pizzas et il fit un bond vers Derek pour en prendre une part avant de se rasseoir et de la manger tranquillement. Comme s'il s'y attendait, le loup ne broncha pas et alla poser les pizzas sur la table. Après que chacun se soit servis, la réunion commença. Les sujet banals furent mis sur le tapi, chasseurs, Nemeton, contrôle lors de la pleine lune, ect. A part ça, la ville était plutôt calme en ce moment, enfin vous savez ce qu'on dit, après le calme vient la tempête, donc il était nécessaire d'être prêt à chaque instant.

Puis vint le sujet que l'adolescent redoutait tant :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » informa Derek « Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué que Stiles avait changé d'odeur ? »

Stiles leva un bras et renifla ses aisselles. Pourtant il sentait comme d'habitude… Derek ne manqua pas son geste et leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

« Stiles est mon compagnon. Mon loup l'a choisi. » Fini Derek avec toujours autant d'éloquence.

Vu la tête de la meute, personne n'avait remarqué un changement d'odeur sur le jeune homme, sauf peut-être Isaac qui restait impassible comme toujours. Quant à Stiles, il gardait les yeux baissés ne sachant quoi dire, une grande première !

Finalement, ce fut Lydia qui prit la parole.

« Et ça change quoi pour nous concrètement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Concrètement rien, sauf qu'il a maintenant une place plus élevé hiérarchiquement dans la meute » répondis Derek.

Plus de pouvoir ? Génial ! S'enthousiasma mentalement Stiles

« Alors soyez heureux ! On a fini maintenant ? J'ai un rendez-vous » repris Lydia en se levant du fauteuil avec élégance.

« Euh… oui.. » répondis Derek qui semblait quelque peu surpris de la réaction de la jeune rousse.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et quitta le manoir, bientôt suivis des autres membres de la meute.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avait rien à dire ? » S'exclama Stiles.

Scott le regarda en souriant.

« Tu sais, on a tous senti ton attirance pour Derek dès le début, alors si c'est réciproque, on est heureux pour vous. C'est pas une grande nouvelle » Sourit Scott en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! C'est lui qui est attiré par moi et non l'inverse ! T'as pas écouté tout son truc de loup garou avec son compagnon ? » S'indigna Stiles avec de grands gestes.

« Arrête Stiles, je sais que tu mens, oublie pas que j'entends ton cœur battre » Dis Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

De son coté, Derek était adossé à un mur les bras croisés, avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit en cours Stiles. » Dit Scott avant de quitter lui aussi le manoir. A croire que c'était un complot pour le laisser seul avec Derek.

Stiles soupira puis se rassit sur le canapé en croisant les bras à moitié entrain de bouder. Derek se détacha du mur et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Je ne sais pas, est ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? » Cracha Stiles en fusillant le loup du regard.

Stiles était en colère, pas spécialement contre Derek mais c'était le seul encore dans la pièce. De quel droit Scott lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek, et de quel droits la meute se barrais comme si de rien était pour le laisser seul avec le loup ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'entremetteuse bordel !

Derek souffla excédé.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le loup

Stiles secoua la tête négativement. Il n'allait quand même pas dire au loup qu'il était contrarié parce que Scott avait divulgué ses sentiments pour le dit loup.

Derek soupira, cette fois-ci bien plus fort et se leva du canapé.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment chiant parfois ! » s'exclama le loup.

« A oui ? Et bah grande nouvel, toi tu l'es tout le temps ! » Répondit Stiles du tac au tac en se levant lui aussi. Derek ignora sa remarque.

« Je croyais qu'on était ensemble, c'est ce qu'on avait dit la dernière fois, on est en couple et c'est officielle ! Mais on ne dirait pas ! Tu es rentré, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le droit à un bonjour et un mot de toute la soirée, et maintenant tu t'en prends à moi pour une raison que j'ignore ! »

Bon… c'est clair que dit comme ça, Stiles se sentait un peu bête… alors il se mit sur la défensive.

« Oui fin tu es pas non plus venu vers moi ! Non seulement c'est chez toi, mais en plus c'est toi qui veut qu'on soit en couple ! »

« Parce que toi tu voulais pas peut être ? » s'énerva Derek en plissant de yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais c'était à toi de venir vers moi ! » Affirma Stiles buté.

Et alors qu'il attendait une nouvelle réplique du loup, il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser contre les siennes. Quelque peu déstabilisé, il répondit d'abord au baiser puis se recula pour pouvoir parler :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda l'hyperactif toujours embrouillé par le baiser.

« Tu m'as dis d'aller vers toi, alors c'est ce que je fais » Répondis le loup avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre qui se termine plutôt sur un note positive ^^ j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! :)


End file.
